What if Resident Evil Fanfic
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: What if the S.T.A.R.S. Team decided to have a party after surviving the horrors of Umbrella but Chris and his sister invite two friends that also survive something isn't right with one of the friends. Can Umbrella behind behind one of the friends....


**_   
The Reunion of old friends _**

_**It was a cold winter night when The old team of Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. decided to get together for a reunion for survivoring the horrible things that happened in their city. Barry had rented out an bar from an old friend of his for the reunion. Of course his wife sent out inventations to everyone that survived from the Spencer Mansion, Raccoon City, Shena Island, and Rockford Island. **_

_**When Jill got her invitation she been helping her father try something other than being a thief for a living. Her father told her to go ahead and go to the party all her friends were going to be there. Heck she might even met Carlos again and find out a little more about him than his horrible tries on trying to hit on her. **_

_**Brad had received his a day later then Jill did. He was a little afraid about showing up at the reunion because of Umbrella might come after them but he was going to brave it and go. It would be good to see Barry and Jill again. **_

_**About the same time Brad received his invitation Carlos got his. He just smiled really big thinking about seeing Jill again. "Maybe this time my sly moves and good looks will hook her. Since we aren't being chased by hordes of the undead." He rushed by his bestfriend he was living with while he worked for a mercenary out of Africa. **_

_**Leon and Claire had been just been out having a fun time on the town. When they arrived at a friend of Leon's that he went to the police academy. When he walked out of the house handing them the invitations to the party." Looks like you two will be going to a party with some old friends huh?" Leon walked up and took the inventions and looked them over. **_

_**Leon:" Yeah it's a reunion party of all the survivors from Spencer Mansion, Raccoon City, Shena Island, and Rockford Island."   
?????:"Do you think they wouldn't mind another survivor to come with you and Claire?"   
Leon looked over at Claire and she looked back at him nodding her head yes." I don't think they would mind you coming with us old friend."   
?????:"Hey who you calling old Leon I am the same age as Claire and yourself."   
All three friends burst out laughing in the cold night air. **_

_**Some where near Ozarks Chris was just finishing up on some new close quarters combat with his own new friend that he met in Europe when he was going after Umbrella's HQs. The two had a lot in common when it came to fighting and shooting but when it came to family values and smoking they had their battles or one ups on each other. Chris came back from the mailbox heading into the kitchen while his new friend was sitting down gulping down a frosty beer.   
??????:"Who's the letter from?"   
Chris:" An old friend of mine that saved my ass from the fire. Looks like a reunion party for everyone that survived from Umbrella's messes. You want to come dude?"   
?????:" Sure why not sounds like fun to me. Maybe I can finally met this exclusive sister of yours." **_

_**(In this fanfic some of the characters that died are alive and well not dead so please don't get mad this is a what if.) **_

_**Rebecca and Richard where in Miss Chambers garage once again mixing up some new chemicals and lab equipment they got from the Internet. Richard and Rebecca had to decided to live next to each other. When they blew the garage door off once again the mail had just came by leaving their invitations behind. Richard got up and checked both of their mailboxes. He walked over to Rebecca smiling as he handed her invention to the reunion.   
Richard:"Looks like its time to party huh Rebecca?"   
Rebecca:"Yeah it does. Maybe we could show off our new invention we made to combat any new viruses that Umbrella might come up with?"   
Richard:"Sounds like a plan to me." **_

_**Forest was helping Barry setup the decorations for the reunion party. He couldn't wait to see Chris, Jill and the gang again. But he kept getting this weird feeling in his gut that something or someone was going to crash the party or zombies attacking the town where they were. He shook it off and got back into the party mood. Mikhail was out getting Beer, other types of drinks and food for the party. **_

_**One week later Everybody begins arriving to the bar in Sliver City, Minnesota. First Jill and Carlos show up with smiles and ready to party with Barry, Forest and Mikhail. Then Brad arrives he seemed a bit nervous but he gives his best smile when he saw his friends. Then Claire, Leon and their friend show up. Barry, Forest, Jill, Carlos, and Brad turn around and give Leon and Claire a strange look about their friend they brought with them. **_

_**Claire: "Everyone we want you to meet a friend of ours that also survived Raccoon City."   
?????:" The name is Ty Viral and I was an officer with the county sheriff and I also battled with the hordes of the undead."   
Barry:"Its nice to know someone else battle Umbrella and survived."   
Ty:"Thanks."   
Leon:"Hey is this a party or what guys?!" He gave Claire a smug smile and hug while he went to talk to Barry. Ty walked over to a corner smiling evilly to himself as he would wait for the other survivors to arrive. **_

_**Rebecca and Richard finally showed up together laughing and smiling. Richard moved away from Rebecca and walked over to the buffet table then began pigging out. He hadn't eaten in 12 hours since Rebecca and himself left their homes. Rebecca just shook her head as she walked over to Jill smiling. She was glad that Jill was here at least she didn't have to listen to the other men start talking about how beautiful other women or how powerful this gun was. **_

_**Chris and his new showed 3 hours late because Chris refused to pull over and ask directions.   
Chris:"Hey everyone! Now lets get this party started!"   
?????:"Sorry about that Chris was already pretty drunk about an hour before we got here."   
Claire:"Figures!"   
Leon:"So Chris you brought a friend as well huh?" "Did he survive hordes of undead or something?"   
Chris:"Not exactly I ran into him when I was in Europe going after the Umbrella HQ."   
?????:"Chris I wish you would just introduce me already."   
Chris:"Sorry dude. Why don't you go ahead and tell them your name while I use the bathroom."   
????:"Yesh. The name is Blaze but that is just my nickname. The real name is Seth Kilk Hazard, and I work for an underagency for the main HQ of S.T.A.R.S. and like your selves. I have faced hordes of undead and fought with Umbrella. I lost my job for it to but I kept trying to get more evandance against that selfish business."   
Barry:"Well your more than welcome to our party Mr. Hazard."   
Blaze:"Thanks. Just call me Blaze." **_

_**Ty looked up seeing Blaze and began cringing thinking to himself."Why did he have to show up. Now my plans are ruined especially if this guy recognizes or figures out what my name means." Claire walked up to Ty and waved her hand in front of him making him jump like if he was startled. **_

_**Claire:"Hey you awake there?"   
Ty:"HUH?! Yeah Claire. I was just thinking to my self is all."   
Claire:"Well come meet Blaze. He is a friend of my big brother Chris'."   
Ty:"Maybe later Claire. I was just remembering that it has been about 7 years since my best friend was killed by those things."   
Claire:"Alright but don't Isolate yourself ok. This is a party, we are here to have and forget about what happened and be glad that we are alive." **_

_**Barry walked over to Chris and started to shake his head. He raised his hand and slightly slapped Chris upside the head."Of course you would already show up drunk." Chris turned giving Barry a clean and sober dirty look. He grabbed Barry by the arm and took him outside to talk him. **_

_**Chris:"What in hell are you doing Barry?"   
Barry:"I thought you were 3 sheets to the wind is all and I was a little upset about it."   
Chris:"Well believe it or not Barry. Blaze found out that there is an Umbrella spy here at the party. He thought if I acted drunk and he checked out everybody. Maybe he could find out who it was."   
Barry:"Well the only possibilities would be Mikhail or Ty."   
Chris:"I don't think Mikhail would be the spy after what happened in Raccoon City with Jill and Carlos."   
Barry:"Then there is Ty which only Leon and Claire know more about him then we do."   
Chris:"Who?!"   
Barry:"He is a friend of Claire and Leon."   
Chris:"Why didn't you say something!" **_

_**Chris swinged the door open and rushed to find Blaze but by the time he ran inside he found Blaze clicking his gunholster open as he began walking towards Ty. Blaze had saw him just standing in the corner thinking to himself. Blaze had a few questions to ask Ty about. Ty looked up and saw Blaze walking towards him and cold sweat began running down his back. He didn't think this guy would figure him out if he was a survivor as well. Chris ran over to Blaze grabbing him by the shoulder and swung him around to face him. **_

_**Blaze:"What in sam hell are you doing Chris?"   
Chris:"Stopping you from making a big mistake."   
Blaze gave him a look of what in hell are you talking about.   
Chris:"That guy your walking towards is a friend of my sister's and Leon's."   
Blaze:"And that matters to me why?"   
Chris:"He is a survivor of Raccoon City as well."   
Blaze:"Chris when I told you that there is someone here is going to betray us. I meant it could be someone you know Chris or it could me or that new guy that befriend your sister and Leon."   
Chris just got a blank look on his face when he looked at Blaze's cold emerald green eyes.   
Blaze:"Now Chris I have basically talked to everyone here but Leon, Claire, Barry, and that guy standing in the corner. So if you don't mind I will have my talk with them. OK Redfield?.."   
Chris shook his head and walked away from Blaze and stood next to Barry. **_

_**Blaze paced his walk toward Ty his emerald green eyes narrowing as he got closer to Ty. Then Claire walked right in front of Blaze looking up at his face. Blaze halted his steps and looked down at Claire cocking an eyebrow. **_

_**Claire:"So your my brother's new friend huh?"   
Blaze:"Yeah I am sort of."   
Claire:"What does that mean?"   
Blaze:"Your brother and I might be friends but we don't always see eye to eye in alot of things."   
Claire:"So you two fight like if you were brothers huh?"   
Blaze got a blank look on his face:"I guess your right on that Claire." **_

_**Leon looked over and saw Claire and Blaze talking to each other. Leon started to get a little mad because he noticed that Blaze wasn't a bad looking man for one. Two he noticed that Claire was blushing when she was talking to the tall man. Ty noticed Leon getting jealous of Blaze talking to Claire. He started thinking to himself how he could take advantage of this situation maybe get a fight started while he makes a quick escape. Because the plans he had went out the door when Blaze showed up at the party. Blaze gave a short smile and walked around Claire his green eyes going back to Ty. Ty looked up and saw Blaze resuming to approach him again he had to think quickly. But soon as he started thinking Leon ran up and blocked Blaze's path this time. **_

_**Blaze:"Leon get out of my way I need to talk to your friend over there."   
Leon:"What in the world where you doing with Claire?"   
Blaze looked down at Leon and gave him a strange look:"Just talking to her. Why?"   
Leon:"Well for one she is my girl and you got her blushing and giggling like a school girl over there."   
Blaze looked down at Leon with a surprised looked on his face but it became anger quickly when he realized what Leon was talking about.   
Blaze:"Leon I am not here to take your girl nor am I here to fight with you. So if you don't move out of my way I will move you my self and you wont like it when I move you got it Officer?!"   
Leon gave a quick nod moving right out of the path of Blaze. **_

_**Ty noticed that Blaze had a few short words with Leon and that Leon seemed had pissed Blaze off really quickly. Ty had to think of something quickly to keep this guy from asking him questions about his past. Then Barry walked quickly over to Blaze and turned him around. Blaze cocked an eyebrow at Barry wondering why in the hell he was being stopped from talking to Ty. He wasn't cause a problem he just wanted to talk nothing else unless Ty started something first. Barry took Blaze aside by pulling on his arm they ended up on the other side of the room. **_

_**Barry:"Blaze I suggest taking the guy outside if your going to talk to him. Just do me a favor if he starts anything shove his ass inside of the building and we will help you take him down." **_

_**He patted Barry's shoulder giving a wicked smile giving Barry a nod walking back towards Ty. Usually he wont take advice from others not even his own parents but for some reason he wanted to take Barry's advice. He took his time walking over to Ty making sure he wasn't going to have any more interruptions by the other people. Now that he was standing about two feet from Ty he had to think of what questions he was going to use on this guy. He been trained to interrogate people he also had been trained to immtemadate people too with his height but that doesn't work sometimes but talking with certain tone will. **_

_**Blaze:"Your Claire's and Leon's friend huh?"   
Ty:"Yeah so."   
Blaze:"Well I would like a talk with you outside please?"   
Ty:"Piss off dude."   
Blaze:"Excuse me but I think you might want to talk to me. If you don't I will arrest you in front of these people."   
Ty:"You can't arrest me your not even with S.T.A.R.S. anymore you said that yourself."   
Blaze:"I might not be with S.T.A.R.S. anymore but doesn't mean I am not officer with the county sheriff office."   
Ty:"Thats impossible. My team made sure you wouldn't be able to get another job as an officer ever again."   
Blaze:"So it was you that did it. Well, guess what I can arrest you right now for concealment of a weapon."   
Ty:"Bullshit!"   
Blaze:"Try me asshole." **_

_**Ty pulled up his fist and slammed it into Blaze's face knocking him backwards a few steps.   
Blaze:"What were you expecting me to fall over so you can get away? Well, mister I think I can hit someone and get away with it your about get the fight of a life time." **_

_**Blaze raised his fist and slammed it into Ty's gut doubling him over. Then he brought his fist up for a uppercut but then he felt a sharp pain in thigh. Blaze looked down at his thigh seeing the dagger been stuck in. Blaze growled looking back at Ty then got a weird look on his face when he saw Ty laughing his ass off as he pulled a Desert Eagle out of a holster behind his back. **_

_**Ty:"Your such an idiot Officer Hazard I have just infected you with the same virus that Albert Wesker infected himself with."   
Barry:"YOU IDIOT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT THIS WAS A SETUP TO GO AFTER YOU?!" **_

_**Ty looked over at Barry who was pulling his Colt Revolver, then he looked over at Chris who was pulling his Samurai Edge Beretta, Jill was pulling her Beretta as well. He looked over to Claire who was pulling her Browning HP, Leon was pulling an Desert Eagle out, Brad was pulling his combat knife out(This is in honor of a friend of mine you know who you are.), Mikhail was pulling out a M-16(Another honor for another friend.), Richard pulled out his Beretta out as well, Carlos pulled out an 9mm Ruger, Forest pulled out an Roninin Edge Beretta; all of them aiming straight for Ty's head. **_

_**Ty:"What in the fuck is going on Claire, Leon?"   
Leon:"I had called Claire's brother about you to get some information on your past. When I found out that you weren't my old friend from the academy. So we all decided to set up a trap for you and thanks to Chris and Blaze we were able to set that trap."   
Ty:"Well its too late for your friend. Soon he will be a zombie and he will attack everyone else and you all will become zombies too and Umbrella will finally get rid of you."   
Blaze:"Do you really think we were stupid enough to let you infect one of us and not have a cure for it?"   
Ty:"Thats impossible!"   
Blaze:"Possible asshole." **_

_**Rebecca pulled a suringe out and walked over to Blaze injecting him with the antivirus while he pulled the dagger out of his thigh. Blaze reached into the back pocket of his jeans pulling out a set of handcuffs. He walked over to Ty and began disarming him while he was still in shock about was going on. Blaze took his Desert Eagle, then he began taking any other weapons from him and threw away towards Barry's boots. Blaze also found a vile of the virus along with a couple of suringes which he handed them over to Rebecca. Then he began reading Ty's Marinade Rights to him while he handcuffed him. **_

_**Three hours later after Claire had called the police everyone was standing outside talking among them selves while Rebecca was testing Blaze's blood while the police was taking everyone's reports. Blaze was stretching a little it was his way saying he was a little nervous about becoming a zombie. He walked over to Claire and pulled her aside to talk to her. He found a private place so he could then he heard his cell go off. He put one finger up to hear that he wasn't cured of the virus that it didn't work on him. He gave a heavy sigh then looked back at Claire after he hung up. **_

_**Blaze:"Claire I have a favor to ask you?"   
Claire:"What is it Blaze?"   
Blaze pulled his gun out and loaded a round into it and handed it to Claire:"I want you to put a bullet into my head. I don't want to become one of those things."   
Claire looked down at the gun then looked back up at Blaze:"I can't do that Blaze your Chris' best friend I can't kill you."   
Blaze:"Please Claire I beg you. I don't want to become one of those undead. My family died that way too. I can't ask anyone else but you."   
Claire handed his gun back to him and walked away from Blaze:"I'm sorry Blaze I can't do it. I would be haunted by it for the rest of my life." **_

_**Blaze shook his head as he walked away in the dark alley. Maybe he could find a place where he could die peacefully without anyone seeing him die. He had to kill himself before he became one of those soulless decomposing things. When Claire rejoined everyone else in front of the bar she felt a little bad and sad for Blaze's situation. The gang looked over at Claire all giving her the same look of asking where Blaze was. **_

_**Claire:"He went to kill himself he doesn't want to become one of the undead."   
Barry:"I wish we could have done more for him."   
Chris:"If he wanted to die why didn't he ask someone?"   
Claire:"He did but I couldn't do it Chris. He told me he couldn't ask any of you. Heck I think he had a hard time asking me as well." **_

_**Six blocks down Blaze was soaking a bit holding his gun in his hand then everything went black for him Blaze was never seen again. The gang went looking for him for about 24 hours but never found his body or even his walking dead body. Barry had setup a memorial services for Blaze for being a good friend and comrade. The old S.T.A.R.S. team showed and some of Blaze's old friends from his old team from Missouri. **_

_**Three years later Barry received a letter from someone but didn't know who it was from. But the letter told him to bring the gang to Owensville, Missouri. Barry gave a call to everyone setting up a trip to Missouri but something kept bugging him about the place they were going to. He pulled up Blaze's old service record and looked up the place where Blaze use to live but it didn't come up like he hoped to. Three days later Carlos, Chris, Claire, Leon, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Richard, Forest, Mikhail, and Brad all arrived at Owensville, Missouri. Then this man walked out from the shadows he had short blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, he was also wearing a police uniform for the Owensville police. **_

_**?????:"I have some information on a friend of yours."   
Barry:"Which friend are you talking about officer......?"   
????:"Oh sorry the name is Officer Carl Sakkinen(God bless you dad this is for you. May you rest in peace.) And the friend I am talking about is one Seth Kilk Hazard or also known as Blaze."   
Chris:"YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?!"   
Carl:"Yes he in a nearby town out in the woods. He comes here once in a while just to see if he can give a hand with the police." Carl walked over to Barry handing over Blaze's address and directions to his place.:"I hope this will help you reunite you with your friend."   
Barry:"Thank you Officer Sakkinen this will help alot."   
Carl:"Now if you excuse me I have to get home to my wife and two little girls." **_

_**Barry gave a smiling nod to the officer as he walked away across the parking lot and over the next street where he lived. Barry looked down at the address and gave a nod to the others to pile into the van and took a ride to Blaze's place. Blaze was just finishing up feeding his animals he was pulling up to the house to grap himself something to drink. He was grabbing a beer from the cooler when the black van pulled up to his house. Blaze narrowed his emerald green eyes as he would slowly reach for his shotgun kept underneath the seat of his tracker as he would wait for who it was in the van to come out. Barry parked the van and stepped out and smiled when he saw Blaze. **_

_**Barry:"Hey why don't you put that shotgun back and get over here so I can sock you in the arm Laughing "   
Blaze:"Barry?"   
Barry:"Well duh."   
Blaze:"How did you find me?"   
Barry:"A friend of yours contacted us and told us that you were still alive."   
Blaze rolled his eyes shaking his head.:"Remind me to thank him for that."   
Barry:"Now what I want to know is how in the hell did you get cured from the virus that was in your system."   
Blaze:"Actual all I remember is blacking out as the stuff was taking effect. The next thing I know I wake up in a lab with doctors working hours on hours trying to find a cure for me. But was weird they weren't Umbrella doctors but S.T.A.R.S. agents. I was in this contaminate fluid tube for about a year when I was finally cured. But was really weird was it wasn't anybody I knew from S.T.A.R.S. they were all new people. Another thing that was weird right before I had black out I swore I heard Rebecca's voice when I passed out." **_

_**Just as Blaze mention Rebecca's name everyone started piling out the black van. Claire was the last to get out of the van she ran past everyone and hugged Blaze as tightly as she could glad to see him alive and well. **_

_**Claire:"You had us worried you big lug. We all thought you died and became one of those undead things."   
Blaze released Claire and smiled down at her.:"Not this time if it hadn't been for those doctors in Europe that worked for S.T.A.R.S."   
Chris:"This calls for a party dude and you better have enough stuff for everyone."   
Blaze:"Chris I am going to hurt you one of these days." **_

_**After the party and everyone was reunited with each other again Blaze went back to work with Barry and his friends. Of course now everyone now works for the F.B.I. S.T.A.R.S. and Blaze well he dated Claire for a while but they broke up eventually when Blaze decided to start working for the undercover team for S.T.A.R.S. Even now everyone fights everyday to keep Umbrella and other people who like Umbrella from doing the same thing again. **_

_**Wrote by: Jennifer K. Sakkinen   
General Disclaimer: I don't own the character from the story. Capcom owns all rights to the characters from Resident Evil. I only own the Characters: Carl Sakkinen and (Blaze) Seth Kilk Hazard.   
Date: 10/28/04 **_


End file.
